


Life as we know it

by ElmOak1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Loss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmOak1991/pseuds/ElmOak1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel "Life as we know it" AU where Cas and Dean hate each other, but when their best friends Lisa and James die, they have to come together to raise baby Ben. Can they do it? Can they handle parenthood and each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Destiel Forever fic challenge

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

 

 

Cas was about to call it quits when his doorbell rang through the house. He opened the door to who he assumed was one Dean Winchester. "Dean?" he asked, just to make sure. The man smiled, giving him the once over.

"The one and only," He replied, his tone cocky. He rubbed his hands together. "You must be Castiel. So you ready?"

"Yeah, Cas said, grabbing his coat, before locking the door behind them. He had been ready for an hour and a half seeing how Dean was an hour late in getting here. "So where're we going?" Cas asked, as Dean lead him to the street.

Dean looked over his shoulder to Cas, giving him a look of uncaring. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, leading Cas to a motorcycle.

Cas eye balled it. "I'm not getting on that," he said, shaking his head. He had on expensive clothes and he didn't really want his brains scattered on the pavement.

Dean smiled at him until he realized that Cas was serious. "Dude, it's all I have."

"We can take my car," Cas said, walking over to his car. Dude? Did he just call him dude?

"Or," Dean said, picking up the extra helmet. "We can take my bike." He gave Cas a cocky grin. "Don't be a scaredy cat." Dean's cell phone rang, and Dean held up a finger while he answered it. "Hello? Hey Toby. Yeah? Hmm…Yeah I can be there around midnight." Dean glanced in Cas' direction. "Actually, make that ten."

Cas made a scoffing laughing sound in the back of his throat, as Dean hung up the phone. Was this guy seriously for real? "I'm not getting on that," Cas said, standing his ground, his face still hot from being upset and insulted. He couldn't believe Dean made a date while he was still on one. Cas sighed, this obviously wasn't going to work, and now he had no desire to spend the evening with Dean, no matter how attractive he was. "You know what? You clearly don't want to do this. We don't have to."

"Really?" Dean said, clearly relieved. He chuckled a little. "You're awesome. I really don't want to spend the evening with a stuck up. I don't know what James was thinking pairing me with you." Dean mounted his bike.

Cas stood there, obviously hurt by Dean's words, but he wouldn't let Dean know that. "Yeah, Lisa needs to stop setting me up with assholes." He walked off before Dean had a chance to respond.

**Five years later**

**FALL**

Cas stretched a moment before getting back to little Ben's birthday cake. He couldn't believe it had been a year since he was born. Cas smiled as he thought of the past. Lisa and James were clearly meant to be together. Their love blossomed over the years. Cas remembered just how excited Lisa had been as she showed off her ring. Cas felt just as excited as she looked at her news.

He was truly happy for his best friend. In fact, the only thing he disliked about James was the fact he was best friends with Dean. Dean had made some comment to James about his live being over, but he congratulated the two in any case.

It was funny how life worked. Because there best friends were Lisa and James, Dean and Cas found themselves constantly being forced to be in the same room. Christmas, birthdays, and whatever else came up. Sadly, Dean never changed. He was a man whore who had commitment issues. There was always a knew man or woman at every event. The man was just a pig. He even picked up one of the groomsman at their wedding, as if getting drunk wasn't enough.

Cas rolled his eyes as even more memories came to mind. Dean found it funny to be constantly messing with him. He didn't know how to keep his hands to himself and his mouth closed. He was always getting in the way, and putting his opinion in places it didn't belong. Cas was humiliated at last year's Christmas party when Dean told William (Cas' date) that Cas had a problem in bed. Dean even used his finger to demonstrate an erectile dysfunction.

Even now, Cas cheeks burned from the false accusation. Cas cleared his throat, pulling himself from his thoughts. Tomorrow was sure to have its downs do to Dean, but Cas, as always, was determined to keep his chin up. He loved Lisa and James, and that made the effort worth it.

...

"I can't believe he is one," Cas said, putting the top layer onto the rest of the cake.

Lisa smiled at him, touching his arm. "That's a great touch," she said, referring to the Car shaped cake.

"Yeah well, you know me," Cas replied, a proud smile on his face. He really outdid himself with this cake.

"Yep every annoying, overdoing, boring inch of you," Dean said, walking in behind James.

Cas rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the jab. He would get Dean back later. It's what they did. They were always going back and forth. It was like playing toss, but with words instead of a ball.

The rest of the party went on without any big problems. Cas found himself looking in from the outside with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to have this. A family and friends with families. Lisa and James were pretty well off when it came to money, and so they lived in a nice big house, in a nice neighborhood. Yeah, he wanted it. He wanted what they had.

Cas looked across the back yard to where Dean was making out with some girl he had never seen before. At this point, Lisa had appeared at his side. "What a man whore," Cas commented, gesturing toward Dean. Lisa laughed, her dark hair falling off her shoulder as she did so.

"Yes he is," Lisa laughed again. "Can we get a picture of the two of you with Ben?" She put out her bottom lip, a plea in her eyes.

"Fine, but only because I love you." He looked back out the window and saw James inturrupting Dean's make out session. After a moment Dean nodded and followed James.

"Come on," Lisa said, and Cas followed her to where Dean was already waiting with Ben in his arms. They gathered close together, adjusting so that they were both holding Ben. The picture was taken quickly, and they both had to admit that it was a great picture of the three of them.

Both of them stayed to help with clean up. It was fun as they all sang and laughed. James kept telling corny jokes, and there was a few stories from His and Dean's collage days. Cas often forgot that they had only known each other since collage. The two seemed as close as him and Lisa, and they had been friends since the third grade.

By the end of the night they were all high on laughter. Cas kissed Lisa goodnight after agreeing to meet for lunch the day after the next. He looked over his shoulder at them, not knowing it was doing to be the last time.

...

Cas had just put bread into the oven when his cell rang. He was at his pastry shop, getting a head start on tomorrows pastries. He frowned at the number, because he didn't recognize it. He apologized to Anna (who had been talking his ear off) before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Novak?" the woman on the other side enquired.

"Yes, this is he," Cas said, I small V forming between his brows.

The next few words the woman spoke caused Cas' heart to sink into his stomach. He felt a wave of nausea overtake him. Numbly, he hung up the phone. He excused himself, apologizing to a now concerned Anna, before running from the building.

They're going to be fine, Cas insisted to himself as he drove quickly to the hospital. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach, but chose to ignore it. They're going to be fine!

Cas ran up to the front desk, gently demanding an update. The man asked for the names of the patients as well as his relation to them. "I'm family," Cas told him, trying his best to remain calm, even though he felt like he would jump out of his own skin at any moment.

"There both in surgery on the fourth floor. There is a waiting room up there where you can wait." The man went on, giving Cas directions to the nearest elevator that went to that floor, as well as which waiting room he wanted.

Cas stood in the waiting room, looking out the huge window to the lake below. It was fall, and the trees below that crowded the lake were starting to turn the colors that accompanied the season. The room behind him was a nice one, as far as hospital waiting rooms went anyway. The room was bigger than he had expected. The carpet was blue, with purple swirling patterns. There were cushioned bench like chairs, facing the wall to his right. On the wall was a nice sized TV currently playing the news. It's going to be a rainy day tomorrow in case anyone was wondering. Along with the bench like chairs, there were also two small leather reclining chairs, and two tables near the window he stood in front of, with chairs tucked under them. Cas felt rather alone, standing in this room; looking out to the darkening sky.

"Any news?" a breathless voice asked from behind him. Cas turned to see Dean standing by the door to the room, worry was clear on his face. Odd, Cas had never seen worry there before.

Cas had to clear his throat before he could speak. "It's real bad Dean," he said, barley able to get louder than a whisper. He felt as if there were a lump in his throat. "The truck t-boned their Car. It hit on James side. The doctor…He said that James is lucky to be still alive." Cas' voice broke, and he covered his mouth with his hand. How could this be happening?

Dean took a deep breath, feeling like the world has stopped. "What about Ben? Is Ben okay?" he asked, his heart pounding in his chest at the idea what something so horrible could happen to someone so innocent.

Cas shook his head, happy to have at least something that was good. "Ben was with the babysitter. Lisa and James were on a date. Ben's fine."

Cas watched as Dean let out the breath he was holding. Dean walked up beside him, then looked out the window. "They'll be okay," Dean said, in a way that sounded like he was trying to convince both of them of it. Dean ran his hand down his face before taking Cas' hand. He squeezed it for a moment. "They have to be, right?"

….

That sat mostly in silence, neither knowing what to say that would over any comfort. Cas glanced at Dean, who had his elbows rested on his knees, and his face in his hands. Cas couldn't remember a time when he had seen Dean look so vulnerable.

Cas jumped up as a tired looking doctor walked into the room. "You have news?" Cas asked. Dean looked up at his question.

They could see the doctor take a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. Their injuries were just to extensive," The doctor paused. "I'm so sorry," he added again. He hated this part of the job. It never got any easier telling people they've lost someone.

"Wait," Cas said, shaking his head back and forth like he was trying to shake out what the doctor had said. "Both of them?" he choked out. He breathed in, trying to bring air into his tight chest. A sob escaped his throat, and an arm came around him, alone with a voice he never thought he would want to hear in a moment like this.

"Shh," Dean said, hugging Cas close. Cas hugged back, holding on tightly to the only person who understood his pain. He didn't have to look up to know Dean was crying, because the tear that landed in his cheek was not his own.

 

 

**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

Cas and Dean sat across the table from Lisa's and James' lawyer. He was a short thin man who looked the part he was playing. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, as he pulled out papers. "I am so very sorry for your lose," he told them, sounding like he truly meant it.

"Thank you," Cas and Dean replied in unison.

"When do we get to see Ben?" Cas asked. All he wanted was to hold Ben close. The poor thing must be so confused not being safely home with his parents. Cas' stomach fluttered uncomfortably. Ben will never get to know his parents.

"Well, after we go through the papers, and the two of you sign them, then we can call for Ben. You guys look like you will make great parents." The lawyer pulled out a pen, but looked up in time to see Dean and Cas looking at each other with confusion. "Did Lisa and James ever discuss their wills with you. Who they wanted to take care of Ben if both of them should pass away?"

Dean sat up in is chair, not liking where this was going, and Cas sat forward, unsure what the lawyer was saying. "No," Cas said, then looked to Dean to see if James had ever said anything to him. Dean shook his head in answer. Cas looked back to the lawyer.

"They named the two of you," the man said, pushing his glasses up his noes again.

"Wait, what," Dean said, while Cas said, "Like both of us? Together?"

"Well, yeah," The lawyer said, slight confusion in his voice. "Aren't the two of you together?"

"No, no," They said in unison.

Cas cleared his throat. "I have a one bedroom apartment, and he has a bachelor pad. How did they…" Cas shook his head in shock.

"Well, you guys would live with Ben here. They left you the house. They left you two almost everything."

"Wait, they want use to live here? Together?" Dean scoffed. He couldn't believe James would believe he would agree to this.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but this would be best for Ben. He just lost his parents. They wanted him to stay here. To grow up in this house. You guys can say no. Ben is still young, his chances of adoption are higher than those who are older."

"What? No, Ben can't be just shipped off to some other family." Cas shook his head trying to wrap it around all this. "What if one of us stays with Ben?"

"Well, it certainly can be done, but it goes against their wishes." The lawyer sat up straighter. He could see that they were clearly in shock. "Listen, why don't the two of you give it a trial run. Sign the papers for temporary custody, and in time you guys will know if it will work. Then you can decide where to go from there."

They both sat in silence, both knowing that this could never work, but neither willing to let Ben go into the system. Both liked the idea of only one of them raising Ben, but both knew the lawyer was right. Lisa and James would want them to be a family. Ben deserved then that.

"Okay," Cas said. He looked over to Dean, who nodded.

"Okay, great." The lawyer handed them paper work and pen to Cas. "All you guys have to do now is sign."

...

Cas walked back and forth the living room, a crying Ben on his hip. "Shhh," he said, for the thousandth time. Ben had been crying for hours, and both of them were at a loss. Neither of them had much experience with babies. "Come on, please, please stop," Cas begged with him.

"I don't think pleading with him is going to work." Dean said, from the sofa. He was massaging his temples.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright idea!" Cas snapped. "God, they made this look so easy."

"Let me give it a try," Dean stood, holding his arms out. Cas gladly passed Ben over. Dean started to bounce him lightly, praying that he would stop.

"What do we do!" Dean asked, twenty minutes later. He was now in full panic mode. "Doesn't he have to eventually sleep!" Dean slumped onto the sofa next to Cas, who was looking at Ben's playpen. Ben was in it, screaming at the top of his very healthy lungs.

"I don't know. We've changed him, tried to feed him, bounced him. I don't know what else to do." Cas buried his face in his hands. "What if he never stops?" Dean stood suddenly, going for his phone. "Who are you calling at three in the morning?" Cas asked.

"Hey Sam, we need help." Dean said into his phone, answering Cas' answer.

…..

"There, that's better isn't it?" Jess said, in a coo.

"It never even occurred to me to do this," Cas said, referring to Jess massaging Ben's legs.

"It's something you learn with parenthood, though I suppose not all parents go through it. Kaycee used to get growing pains. The doctor said warm baths, and rubbing the legs will help, alone with some baby Tylenol." Jess picked up a now silent Ben. "He should be able to sleep now."

She passed him to Cas, who sat in the rocking chair, rocking Ben gently. "I don't know what I was thinking," Cas said, relieved that Ben was nodding off. Jess looked at him, question in her eyes. "I can't do this. I don't know anything about kids. They made it look so easy. You guys make it look easy."

Jess sat in the chair next to his. "Most parents have nine months to prepare for a baby. They read books. Ask their families and friends for advice. But even then it's all theoretical. Every child is different. It's really a learning game. Next time Ben gets like this you will know what to do."

Cas nodded. "Thanks for coming. Seriously, you're a life saver."

Jess smiled at him. "Of course. That's what friends are for."

….

"I don't know what I'm doing," Dean said to his brother, pacing the living room. "I know this is what James wanted, but I know nothing about babies. What was he thinking? And Cas? We've been only doing this for a month, and I swear I can Kill him."

"You have to give it time Dean. People don't become parents overnight." Sam said, in a reassuring tone. "You love Ben."

"I know I do. You don't have to tell me how I feel," Dean snapped, then rubbed his face. "Sorry Sammy, I'm just tired. Sleeping on the sofa for a month doesn't help."

"Why are you sleeping on the sofa? Isn't this a three bedroom house?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I gave Cas the guest room, and Ben has a room. That leaves the master bedroom." Dean shook his head. Neither of us wants to go in there." Dean stopped pacing. "I don't know man, do you think I've made a mistake?"

Sam looked over to the stairs as Jess and Cas came down them. "He's asleep." Cas informed, with a yawn.

Sam stood, smiling at Jess. "We should get home. We have to pick Kaycee up from your parents early." Jess said, taking Sam's hand.

Sam looked at Dean. "You have to follow your gut, Dean," he said, giving Dean a hug. "Nice to see you again Cas."

….

The silence that filled the house after they left, made Dean and Cas fidget. Both were tired, and Cas had to be up in two hours, so he had decided he wasn't going to sleep. That would only make things harder. "You can take the guest bed tonight." Cas walked toward the kitchen. Coffee was defiantly in order.

"No, there's no need for you to sleep on the sofa," Dean argued, following Cas into the large kitchen.

"I'm not going to sleep Dean, there's no reason for a perfectly good bed to go to waste." Cas pulled out the coffee, getting it started. Yes, this is defiantly what he needed. Maybe he would read for a while.

Dean leaned on the island, looking at Cas with concern. Really? He was feeling this for this man now? "You're not going to sleep at all, then spend the day working?" Cas turned to look at him. Yeah, he looked tired, Dean decided.

"I don't have much of a choice. I would have to be walking out of this house in less than two hours. There is no point in sleeping," Cas said, feeling surprised that Dean really seemed to be worried. "Look, I will be fine. It's not the first time I've worked without sleep."

Dean nodded, straightening up. "Well, then I guess I will be going to bed." He walked to the opening of the kitchen, then looked back toward Cas. "Are you ever scared that we are making the wrong decision in raising Ben? Like, we have no business being parents?"

Cas took a deep breath, letting is leak out slowly. "All the damn time," he replied, honestly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, me too." With that Dean walked from the kitchen. He slowly walked up the stairs to Ben's room. He walked in silently to look at a sleeping Ben. Dean's chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath. Ben was so innocent. What if they messed it all up? What if he was better off with a real family? Parents who loved, and cared for each other?

Dean sat in the rocking chair, picking up the stuffed bear next to him. It was the one he had bought when he had found out Lisa was pregnant. No, they couldn't send Ben to live with strangers. Somehow, someway they had to make this work. The only question left was how.

...

"Well that was just great!" Cas snapped, after Jess left the house. "You're lucky Jess was able to save our ass' _again_!"

"No, no, no. This wasn't my fault. You were supposed to be home. I had work!" Dean yelled back.

"Don't raise your voice at me in front of Ben!" Cas growled, trying to keep his own voice down. "You said you didn't work tonight, so I stayed after to help with prepping tomorrows pastries."

"No, I never said I don't work tomorrow night. You need to listen when I speak to you. If you would, things like this wouldn't happen!" Dean snatched up his jacket form the sofa, and threw it on angrily.

"Where are you going!" Cas asked, pissed that Dean was just going to walk away.

"I'm spending the night away. I can't even look at you right now," Dean said, then headed for the front door.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be? Anytime things get hard your just going to walk out on your family! On our kid!" Cas shouted, following Dean to the door.

"You are not my family and he is not our kid!" Dean shouted back.

Cas took a step back at this. "Then who's kid is he?" Cas asked, feeling sick to his stomach. How was this ever going to work?

Dean hesitated in the doorway for a moment, before stepping outside. He had to get away before he lost is marbles. He had no idea what to do now, but staying here wasn't and option.

…

Cas was cooking dinner when Dean walked in. Cas turned, paused when he saw Dean, then when back to the food. "It's been two days. I didn't think you were coming back," he said, pouring the pasta into the boiling water.

"I wasn't sure that I was either," Dean replied. He leaned on the island, watch Cas' back. He knew he owned him an apology, but Cas owed him on too.

Cas turned suddenly, looking at Dean with determination. "If we're going to do this, we have got to find a way to work together. We need to be on the same page, and we need to have respect for each other. Otherwise, this will never work, and I so badly what this to work. Ben needs us, Dean. Our best friends asked us to raise their son. The one thing they cherished above everything else." Cas paused. "We have to make this work."

Dean took a deep breath in, his cheeks puffing out as he let it back out. "You're right. We have to be on the same page. How do we do that?"

Cas chewed on his cheek a moment. "Well, we should make a schedule. We need to get a calendar, and mark down the days we work, and anything else we need to do. This way, we don't end up having no one to watch Ben."

"Okay," Dean agreed. "I have a date this Friday, does that work for you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Cas turned to stir the pasta. Maybe this way could actually work.

**WINTER**

"Come on, you can do it! Walk to Dean," Dean said, encouraging a standing Ben to take his first steps.

"Come one, baby. You can do it," Cas encouraged. Both he and Dean were on their knees, hoping today would be the day Ben would walk.

Ben watched them both, a dimply smile on his face. "I don't think he is going to do it," Dean said, sounding a little down.

"He will in time," Cas assured. He stood. "I need a shower. I have a date tonight."

"With who?" Dean asked, curious. "Is it the doctor again?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Cas replied, before going up the stairs.

Dean looked at Ben, who was still standing at the table, holding one of his wooden ABC blocks. "I don't think I like the doctor," Dean said to Ben. Ben looked at him and smiled.

He really didn't like the doctor, though he wasn't sure why. The man was nice enough, and Cas really lit up when he comes around. It wasn't like the man wasn't good enough for Cas. He had a good job, and a house of his own. Still, he didn't like when Cas went out with him.

He looked at Ben when he heard the block fall to the floor. Ben looked like he was going to take a step. "Cas!" he yelled excitedly.

"What?" he heard Cas yell back, his voice annoyed.

"Ben's going to do it! He's going to walk!"

"What!" Cas said, throwing the towel around his hips. "Wait, don't let him do it!" Cas ran from the bathroom, dripping wet. He slipped a little on the wooden floor as he quickly ran down the stairs.

"Hurry he's going to do it!" Dean said, hearing Cas was close. He had just turned the corner when Ben took his first step, then another and another, until he got to the stuffed Car he was going for.

Cas and Dean both screamed in delight. Ben had taken his first steps, and they were both their to witness it. In the excitement, they hugged, and then laughed because Cas had gotten Dean wet.

Dean leaned down to lift Ben into his arms. "You did it buddy!" he told a smiling Ben. "Oh man, who would have thought seeing a baby's first steps would be so exciting?"

"I think it's because it's Ben," Cas replied. He rubbed Ben's cheek with his finger. "You did such a good job."

They stood like this for several minutes, both content to be where they were. Cas was the first to speak. "I need to finish getting ready."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, I will go ahead and give Ben his bath.

...

"He never stops," Dean said, slumping onto the sofa. His wife-beater and basketball shorts wet from sweat.

Cas looked at him over the top of his book. "Gross, you're all sweaty," Cas said, pulling his blanket out from under Dean sweaty body.

Dean laughed. "You spend an hour chasing after Ben and tell me you don't get sweaty."

"Not in the winter," Cas said, unable to help the smile on his face. He looked over at a sleeping Ben Dean had put on the love seat. "You know we will have to wake him up for his bath," Cas said with a sigh.

Dean looked over at Ben. "It won't kill him to miss one bath. He's a boy after all."

"Yeah well we don't want him to stink like you, now do we?" Cas said, sarcastically. He closed the book, and placed it on the table.

"I stink do I?" Dean said, scooting closer to Cas.

"Eww no! You're sweaty!" Cas protested as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, making sure to touch him as much as possible. "Ugh!" Cas exclaimed, but could help but to laugh. "God you're so gross. Now I need a shower."

Dean smiled as Cas wiggled out of his grip. "Why do men have to be so gross?" he asked.

"You're a man too Cas." Dean reminded him, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I meant manly men. Men like you."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You think I'm manly Cas? How sweet." Dean teased. Did Cas blush? Dean wondered, as Cas turned away.

Cas hated that his face felt worm from the blush. Truth was, he did find Dean attractive. Even if it went against his wishes. "I'm going to go shower," Cas informed Dean, without turning back around. Yeah, a shower was what he needed, and a cold one at that.

...

Cas had Ben in one arm and a bag of Christmas ornaments in the other. The moment he stepped through the front door, he could smell the aroma of fresh pine. He went to the living room, and found Dean standing next to a real Christmas tree. A smile on his face.

"What's this?" Cas asked, putting the bags down on the coffee table and Ben down on the sofa. "I thought you hated real trees."

"I do, but you like real trees. And Lisa and James always had a real tree." Dean shrugged. "Just figured a real tree would make everyone happier."

"This is great, Dean. Really." Cas smiled at Dean, and for the first time he truly believed they could do this. He truly believed they could get through this. "How about I order pizza, then we can decorate?"

"Sounds great."

….

"Your clustering them," Cas teased. He grabbed the ornament Dean had placed on the tree, and moved it to an empty branch.

"You're so picky," Dean teased back. He placed a Santa ornament on a strand of lights.

The rest of the night went like this. They laughed, and had a good time. They sang Christmas tunes with Ben, and had hot coco. It was one of those nights were everything just seemed to fit.

once they were done, Dean walked up the stairs behind Cas as Cas brought Ben up the stairs to bed. They both watched him sleep, smiles on their faces. "He's so precious." Dean whispered, his heart swelling with love for the sleeping child.

Cas touched his arm, lightly. Dean was surprised the way Cas touch made him feel warm. He looked back down at Ben, and felt like they were somehow a family.

Cas was the first to leave the room and Dean followed. "I had a good time tonight," Dean said, feeling a little awkward doing so. He had never liked Cas, but he was realizing that Cas was an amazing person.

"Me too," Cas replied, once again blushing. "Well, I will see you tomorrow." Cas said, and went to is bedroom.

Dean stood where Cas left him for a moment before going down stairs to the sofa. He sat down, trying to fight the feelings he was getting for Cas. They were completely unexpected. Never had he thought this would be possible, yet here he was, falling for the one person he loved to hate.

 

**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

"It's a great party," Dean told Cas, who was refilling a plate of rolled meat. It was new year's eve, and Cas apparently threw a party every year. He didn't know because he never got an invite.

"Yeah, this year's party is really good," Cas replied, smiling at Dean. "So, where's your date? I haven't seen Matt for a while."

"Actually his name is Mitch, but he left an hour ago." Dean chuckled. "Blind date gone wrong I suppose."

Cas joined in the laughter. "You're not really good at those are you?" he joked, as he placed the platter on the table.

"I guess the record shows that I'm not," Dean said, taking some of the ruled up meat. The both turned to face the room of the currently dancing people. "Know anyone here who is single?" Dean asked, over the music.

"Nope, everyone brought a plus one. Who wants to be alone one new year's?" Cas poured them both some wine.

"So…You brought someone?" Dean asked, curious. He didn't see Cas hanging out with any one person.

"Well, no. I didn't have time to find anyone. Between expanding the bakery, taking care of Ben, and the house." Cas waved a hand in dismissal. "Just busy."

"What about that Dick guy? The one you went on a date with a couple weeks ago. He seemed nice," Dean asked, though he was secretly thrilled Cas was here alone."

Cas shrugged. "Yeah, he was great. Took me to a nice dinner, we had a lot in common." Cas paused, slightly shaking his head. "I just didn't feel that…" Cas laughed a little. It was a nervous kind of laugh.

"You didn't feel what?" Dean asked, then sipped at his wine. He didn't really care for the stuff. He was more of a whisky drinker himself.

Cas looked at Dean. That feeling I get when I look at you, Cas thought to himself. When did this happen? How had he fallen in love with the one person he swore he would hate forever? He supposed Dean wasn't the jerk he had thought he was. Sure, he had his moments, but everyone did. Underneath all the cockiness was a great guy, and Cas was happy to see that side of Dean. "That connection. You know that feeling you get when you meet someone you really like? I didn't feel it."

The music cut off and Diana (she helped Cas with the party) announced that midnight was almost here. Everyone moved, making sure they were next to their plus ones, so they had someone to kiss a midnight. Dean and Cas stayed where they were.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" Diana said, starting the could down. Dean looked at Cas, who looked a little sad, despite the smile on his face. "Four! Three! Two! One! Happy new year!"

With her announcement, Dean grabbed Cas, kissing him right on the lips. Cheers of the other people filled the room, as the celebrated the arrival of the new year, but all Dean cared about was the fact that Cas was kissing him back. He wasn't sure how long they kissed before pulling apart. Cas was flushed, a look Dean decided he liked on him.

"Happy new year," Dean said, smiling.

Cas chuckled, feeling a little lightheaded. "Happy new year."

…..

It didn't take long for the party guest to call it a night. Turns out, Cas knows a lot of people who have children, and most needed to relieve the babysitters. Luckily, they had arranged for Ben to spend the night with Sam and Jess. After saying goodbye to their last guest, Dean and Cas got to the cleaning.

After taking out the third bag of trash, Dean was ready to call it a night. He found Cas in the kitchen, putting left over food in the fridge. "Was there a lot of food left over?" Dean asked.

"Thankfully, no. Just a little bit here and there," Cas replied. "Thanks for helping me clean up. This place is a mess."

"Yeah, no problem." Dean stood there a moment. "You know, we can clean in the morning," he suggested.

"Are we…I mean, I'm trying not to read too much in to that kiss, but, um…" Cas laughed nervously. He really liked kissing Dean, and he was hoping Dean liked kissing him too.

Dean walked over to Cas, kissing him again. There was a brief pause in their kissing before they started again. They kissed as they made their way up the stairs. They fumbled with the bedroom door, and they were both giggling as they collapsed onto the bed.

Dean got back to business, kissing Cas passionately. He couldn't believe how bad he wanted this, and he wasn't just looking for a one night stand. He wanted to have a relationship with Cas. A real, full on, relationship.

Cas shuddered under Dean, he couldn't believe he actually wanted this. No, he needed this. For a while he felt like they had somehow connected, and ever since then, he was falling in love.

Dean's hand traveled down Cas' body, slowly, teasingly. Cas shuddered again. Was this really happening? Cas moved, helping Dean remove his shirt. Cas' nipples hardened as the cool air hit them. Dean removed his own shirt before kissing him again.

As they kissed, Dean pulled Cas closer, the ran a finger down Cas' stomach. He teased the hair under Cas' belly button, before resting his hand on Cas' hip. Dean seemed to hesitate a moment.

Cas pulled back from the kiss, looking at Dean's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried that Dean changed his mind.

"I just…I'm nervous." Dean said with a chuckle. "I don't think I have ever been nervous before."

"Really?" Cas asked, a surprised smile on his face. His smile faded when he realized just how serious Dean was being. What did that even mean? Why was he nervous?

Cas ran his hand down Dean's stomach, all the way to the top of his Jeans. He unbuttoned them quickly, surprising Dean when his hand quickly slid into his pants; gently grabbing him. His already hardening length grew quickly at the touch. Cas smiled a smile Dean had never seen before. "Doesn't seem like you too nervous," he said, his voice lower than usual.

Dean returned the smile, rolling his hips so that Cas' hand stroked him. "No, not that nervous." He took Cas' lips again, moaning a little as Cas continued to stroke him.

His hand slid down Cas' stomach again, unbuttoning Cas' jeans with just one hand, and found that Cas was hard for him too. Dean gripped him, and Cas' moaned with the contact. The noise was surprisingly erotic to Dean's hears. He stroked the length of it. Cas let out a content sigh as he did so.

They stroked each other until both were on the verge of coming. "I need you," Cas panted out. Dean moved between his legs, before opening the bedside table's drawer. He was pleased to find lube in there, and put a fair amount on his hand. He rubbed it on to Cas' opening, loving the way Cas moved with him.

He worked Cas, until he was sure he was ready. He applied the extra lube onto himself, before sliding into Cas. Cas moaned as he did so, and rolled his hips to take more of him. Dean moved slowly at first, giving Cas time to adjust to him, but was soon moving in in out, thrusting his hips in quick movements. He could feel himself almost to the edge, so he grabbed Cas' cock, stroking in three times before Cas came. The sight had him coming as well, and after a couple more thrusts, Dean collapsed on top of Cas. They were both breathless, and they just laid like that, waiting for their breathing to normalize.

"Wow," Cas said. He had always assumed Dean was good in bed, but damn, he was amazing!

"Yeah," Dean said, his mind blown at how good Cas was.

Cas looked around the room, realizing for the first time where they were. "Oh my god, we're in their room."

Dean looked around it as well. "Yeah…It's nice in here. How come we've never used it?"

Neither of them answered, but they both knew what it was. To them, being in this room was like an envision of their friends personal space. But they were gone, and it was time to clean this room out, hell, it was time they made the entire house their home.

"We should pack up some of their stuff," Dean suggested, matching Cas' line of thought. "It's time we make this place our home. I think it's time we stopped walking around like they are going to come home."

Cas nodded, getting that sick, sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, I think you're right. It's time."

 

**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

**SPRING**

"What is this?" Cas asked, as he was changing Ben's diaper.

Dean leaned over Cas, looking down at Ben. "What?" he replied, after surveying Ben.

"Ben's belly button. It's sticking out really far," Cas said, pointing to it.

"It's always been like that," Dean said. He kissed Cas' cheek. "I need to get to work. See you later."

"Okay," Cas replied, only half listening. "I think I will take you to the doctor little man," Cas said to Ben, as he put on a onesie. "We'll see what the doc has to say."

…..

"So, he's okay?" Cas asked, his nerves slowly fading.

"Yeah, he will be fine. It's a bellybutton hernia, and they usually go away on their own," Dr. Quinn said, giving Cas a gentle smile.

"Oh good, because I thought something was really wrong, and you know, I know nothing about babies. This one isn't even mine. Oh I mean, I'm his guardian, but he's no biologically mine." Cas stopped talking, and laughed a little

nervously.

"I know what you mean." Dr. Quinn said. "Don't you own that bakery on the corner of Donald and Rome?"

Cas smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"I thought so. You looked familiar." Dr. Quinn said, as he continued to look over Ben.

"Yeah, I remember you," Cas replied, feeling the light blush warm his cheeks. He had actually be debating one asking the man out before all this.

"Well, Ben is healthy and thriving. You have nothing to worry about." Dr. Quinn shook Cas' hand. "I hope to see you again, under different circumstances."

"Thank you," Cas replied, before gathering up Ben, and leaving the room.

…

"Did you tell him you're taken?" Dean asked, as they were leaving the store. They had run into Dr. Quinn (AKA Jake) and the man looked at Cas like he was going to eat him up. Dean wanted to punch him out of principle. He didn't like the idea of other men hitting on Cas. Cas was his. Shit, was he seriously that in to him?

Cas laughed as he strapped Ben into his seat. "No, it never came up. It not like I announce that I'm dating you when I enter a room."

Dean chuckled. He supposed Cas probably didn't. "Well, make sure he knows the next time you see him." Hopefully he didn't see him again. It was crazy the jealousy Dean felt for the blond haired stranger.

"I will be sure to let him know," Cas said, unable to hid his chuckle. It was a good feeling to have someone be jealous over you. Cas shut the door, and finished helping Dean put the groceries in the back of the van before taking his hand. "You have nothing to worry about, Dean. It's you I want."

"Good," Dean said, kissing Cas for a moment. "Come on, let's get home."

"Where're you going?" Dean asked Cas, who was getting ready to walk out the door.

Cas stopped and looked at him. "I have that event at the bakery tonight. Remember?"

"No, no," Dean said shaking his head. "That's tomorrow night," Dean insisted. That couldn't be tonight.

"No, it's tonight. It's been on the calendar for months," Cas said, walking over to the calendar, pointing out the date and note.

Dean groaned, running his hands down his face. "I have a big opportunity tonight. I get to direct the cameras of a basketball game and if I do good, it could open up a much bigger opportunity," Dean said, his tone begging. "This is what I have been working towards. This is my shot."

"I've had this event planned for months, Dean," Cas said, then sighed at Dean helpless expression. "Okay, fine. I will take him with me. But if he ruins my chances of getting investors to expand my shop, I will murder you," Cas said, teasingly. Well, mostly anyway.

"Thank you," Dean said, pulling Cas close, and placing a kiss on his lips. "You're a angel!" Dean said, before racing up the stairs to finish getting ready.

Cas shook his head, as he made his way to Ben's room. Luckily, Ben was awake from his nap. "Up you go," Cas said, picking up Ben. "We've got to get you dress before I'm late."

...

"My father just threw me in," Dean was saying, as Cas walked down the pool steps, holding Ben close to him.

"When the time comes to teach Ben to swim, we are not just going to throw him in," Cas Said. Shaking his head.

"What? I survived," Dean joked. He didn't plan on throwing Ben in either. He actually wasn't even sure if the story his father used to tell him was even true, because his mother used to shake her head at him when he told it and would say, "Don't tell him that."

"You survived because you're full of hot air," Cas teased back.

In response, Dean jumped in, and a wave of water washed over Cas and Ben. "Dean!" Cas complained playfully. He made sure Ben was okay, and was happy to find him smiling.

Dean walked up to Cas, placing a kiss on his lips, then on Ben's forehead. He never thought he would be here, ready to settle down, and spend the rest of his life with one person. He most defiantly didn't think he would find himself in love with Cas.

...

"Who was that?" Cas asked, as Dean rejoined them on the blanket. They were having a picnic by the pool, before going home. It had been a nice relaxing day.

"My boss. It's nothing," Dean said, giving Cas a charming smile. That was actually a lie. He was just offered promotion. This time last year he would have jumped on the opportunity. This promotion was what he had been working towards. The problem was, it was in Arizona. He looked over Cas and Ben. He didn't want to leave them, and Cas wouldn't leave his business. It wouldn't even be fair to ask.

Could he be happy if he didn't go? What if he stayed, then resented Cas and Ben for it? He had a lot to think about.

...

"I can't believe they actually have street parties," Cas said, as they walked down the street to a hotdog stand. He was referring to the neighbors. They apparently had street parties every spring. Cas loved that they all had their faces painted, and they look ridiculous, but Cas was having so much fun. He was so deeply happy, and he couldn't believe he was finding it with Dean Winchester.

Dean handed Ben to him, then started ordering the dogs. Josh, talked as he prepared the dogs. "So, you gonna take that job in Phoenix?" He asked Dean, while handing him one of the hotdogs.

"What?" Cas asked, as Dean eyed Josh with venom. He hadn't even mentioned the promotion to Cas yet.

"I, um," Josh said, before turning he back to them to make their last dog.

Dean looked at Cas, who looked confused and a little hurt. "I was going to talk to you about it," Dean said, reaching for Cas, but Cas moved away.

"Phoenix? Are you actually thinking about it?" Cas asked applaud. He knew their future together wasn't set in stone, but he had never thought Dean would leave. What about Ben?

"Yes. No." Dean shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

Cas shook his head in disbelief. "What about Ben? What about me?"

"You and Ben are the reason I didn't jump onto the next plane to Phoenix. This is a huge opportunity, Cas. I would be crazy not to at least think about it."

Cas shook his head, his heart breaking. Dean was right. He had been talking about that promotion for director for years. It hurt, because he didn't want to be apart from Dean, but if he stayed, he might regret his decision to stay. "You know what," Cas said, needing to make Dean go. "I've just made your decision for you. Just go. Ben and I will be just fine without you." Cas walked away, not daring to look back. He didn't want the urge to beg him to stay to get stronger.

Dean's heart broke in a hundred different ways as Cas walked away with Ben. His pride had him staying put, but his heart was reaching for the two people who managed to grab hold of it. He shook his head as anger set in. If Cas wanted to be an ass about it then he would go. It was probably for the best anyway. Cas was not a good match for him, and Ben wasn't his kid…At least, that's what he told himself.

 

**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators** **of Supernatural and its actors.**

**Summer**

The Summer seemed to have gone by in a blur. A week after Cas told Dean to go, he was gone, and both were happy about it. It was an uncomfortable few days as Dean packed. He was going to stay for the entire week before he had to leave for Phoenix, but it was just too much to stay with Cas.

Dean spent about a month in a hotel (curtesy of his new job) then moved into his apartment. At first everything was great. He was loving his new job. He had a nice apartment. The money was great. He got to go back to sleeping with anyone he wanted, and not having to worry about Ben and Cas sleeping in the next room. Yeah, at first life was great.

But then, going home to an empty apartment wasn't so desirable. Picking up Chicks and Guys at bars and clubs, and taking them home for the night wasn't has satisfying as it once had been. One night stands didn't usually care to hear about your life, and Dean missed someone who would just listen.

Having money was great, and Dean often sent money to Cas. Most months Cas sent it back, but last month Cas kept it. He thought this was what he wanted. He wanted this job. Making this amount of money, and having freedom to be with whoever he wanted. But now that he had it, all he wanted was Cas and Ben.

…

Cas kissed Ben before leaving the room. He had a catering job in the morning, but was having a bad night with Ben. Ben couldn't seem to stay asleep longer than an hour at a time. It was hard being a single parent, and it was nights like this that he really missed Dean.

Okay, so he missed Dean all the time, but nights like this made him miss him in a different way. Cas laid in bed with a sigh. He wants to go back to disliking Dean, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. It was easy to dislike someone when you thought they were a dick, but now that he knew there was more to Dean than Dean liked to show he couldn't go back to hating him.

Ben let out another cry. Cas walked slowly back to Ben's room. "You have to sleep, Ben," Cas said, picking Ben up and holding the crying child close. Cas started to hum, as he sat in the rocking chair. For Ben, this was the best way to sooth him. Soon Ben was soothed, and the crying stopped.

Ben looked up at Cas as he played with Cas' chin, most likely feeling the stubble there. "Dada," Ben said. Cas face lit up in surprise.

"No, I'm not…" Cas went silent. If Ben wasn't his kid, then who's kid was he? "Yeah," Cas said, hugging Ben tighter. "Yeah, I'm dada." Cas kissed Ben's forehead. "I love you. I love you so much."

…

**Fall-Thanksgiving**

Dean was so happy to have Ben in his arms. Ben had grown so much since he had left and the kid was even talking some. He had been able to skype with Ben, but that was nothing compared to how good it was to hold him close.

"How's work?" Cas asked, as he arranged the cheeses on one of the platters. Cas had his two brothers, and their families here, along with some neighborhood friends.

Dean shrugged, though he wasn't sure if Cas had seen it. "It's great!" he replied with enthusiasm. Though it would be better if you were there, Dean thought to himself. "Anything, new with you?"

"Nothing much really." Cas picked up the tray, and brought it out to the table, giving Dean the cold shoulder. Dean sighed and looked at Ben.

"I think I'm not wanted here," he told, Ben. Ben smiled up at him, his brown eyes full of Joy. "Yeah, I'm here for you. Not him," Dean said, to Ben, kissing his cheek.

With that in mind, Dean spent most of his time playing with Ben, and watching Cas mingle. "He misses you," someone said from behind him. Dean jumped slightly, unaware that anyone was there. It was Gabriel, Cas' oldest brother.

"I know. I miss him too. Sometimes I worry he will forget who I am. That's why I try to skype with him at least once a week." Dean pinched Ben's cheek a little.

Gabriel chuckled. "I meant Castiel. He misses you."

Oh, Dean thought before saying, "He's better off without me." Did he really miss him?

Gabriel shrugged, as he folded his arms over his chest. "I guess that's a matter of opinion. He was happy with you." With that, Gabriel let him be.

The rest of the evening went quite well. They all chatted away as they eat dinner, and to Cas' horror, Dean got to hear all kinds of stories about him when he was younger.

He couldn't help but feel as if here were at home here, among Cas' family, and their shared friends. After dinner, they all stuck around, chatting over wine or whatever they decided to drink.

Dean wandered around the house, just feeling happy to be here. Ben was content in his play pen, so Dean left him there to find Cas in the kitchen. He was not surprised.

"Wow, these look amazing," Dean said, talking about the assorted pies on the counter.

"I just have one more to make," Cas said, as he closed the oven. "Charry. Your favorite."

Dean could only smile at that. He was surprised that Cas remembered something like that. Before Dean could say anything, Dale, one of the neighbors Cas invited walked into the kitchen.

"I've had a great time," he said to them. Dale had been a good friend of James and Lisa's. "It's sad to think this will be my last Thanksgiving here."

Cas cringed a little at this, as Dean looked at him with a confused expression. "What?" Dean asked.

"Cas is selling the house," Dale said, pulling a soda from the cooler. "Damn shame too," he added, leaving the room.

"Your what?" Deans asked, surprised. "You can't sell the house."

"I can't afford to stay here," Cas said, as he started to bring the pies to the dining table.

"I send you money every month!" Dean growled. "It's not my fault you tend to send it back."

"I don't want your charity," Cas said, his tone low. He had to keep the money a couple times and hated it. It was another reason to sell the house. "Besides, Ben and I don't need three bedrooms. We don't need all this space."

"Well, how about you think of it as me paying child support? You were so damn adamant about us pretending to be Ben's parents, let's now pretend we split. There, not charity." Dean said, all of this as he followed Cas back to the kitchen.

Cas turned on a dime, his face flushed with anger. "I wasn't trying to be his parents! I was trying to establish some kind of normalcy! He lost his parents and I just wanted to make that okay. We were all he had. We were the only normal left for him."

"And you don't think I wanted that for him? Don't forget that you aren't the only one who has always been around. I was around too. I lost people I loved too!" Dean said this, his voice rising as he did so.

"You know what? I don't have to do this with you. I'm selling the house, and I don't give a shit about what you think about it. Maybe you should just leave."

"I'm not leaving. I'm here for Ben. It's important for me to be here when it count." Dean paused a moment. And this is my house too! I have a say." Dean replied, stepping closer to Cas. He was seriously pissing him off.

"If you wanted it so bad you shouldn't have left!" Cas spat back. He could hear that everyone in the house had stopped talking at this point, and they were gathering by the kitchen door to get a better listen. "If you wanted to be here when it counted you never should have left."

Even more anger bubbled in Dean's chest. "You told me to leave! You don't get to use that against me!"

"You're the one who wanted to go! If you loved Ben and this house so much you shouldn't have left!" Cas knew this was low, but he didn't care. He was hurting, and Dean being here was only making things worse.

"Don't you dare," Dean said, is voice low and chilled. His green eyes seemed lit with anger. "Don't you EVER question my love for Ben. I love that boy like he were my own."

"Okay, Okay," Gabriel's voice said. "Come on guys, Let's dive into the desserts. Give them some privacy."

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose. Thankful to his brother for getting rid of the audience "I'm sorry. I know you love Ben." Cas shook his head. "I just…" Cas sighed. "You can't expect me to stay here. I'm sorry you don't want me to sell the house, but I just can't afford it. And honestly, there is too many memories here. To many reminders."

Dean closed his eyes, opening them again after a moment. "Why won't you just let me help?"

"Because I have my pride," Cas replied honestly. "Things were going so great. We had finally settled in, and things were finally feeling normal again. And then you…" Cas turned, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You had been dreaming of that job. It's all you talked about for years. Things were finally going good and you got that job offer…"

"You told me to go, Cas," Dean insisted with frustration.

"If you would be kind enough to let me finish," Cas said, a little harsher than he meant. "You got that job offer," Cas repeated. "And I couldn't be the reason you stayed. Yes, I was angry that you didn't tell me, and yes, I was angry and hurt that you even considered it. But I couldn't let you miss out on the biggest opportunity that you've gotten. I didn't want you to resent me. Us."

Dean stood there in silence. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He licked his dry lips before speaking. "Why don't we join everyone for some pie. Finish this later?" he suggested. He needed time to think. Needed time to think through what he was wanting to do next.

"Yeah," Cas said after clearing his throat. "Yeah, let's do that."

…..

"He's asleep," Dean said, sitting next to Cas on the sofa. It was nearly one in the morning, and they were both really tired.

Cas smiled in reply as he stood. He didn't like being so close to Dean. It made him feel all kinds of things he had been trying to put behind him. "I need to clean up," he said, after Dean gave him a questioning look.

Dean watched Cas for a few minutes before standing. He walked over to Cas; took the glasses out of his hands, and put them aside. He took Cas' hands in his own, and smiled at the look on Cas' face. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes wide with the surprise.

"I want the house." he said, putting up his finger to Cas' lips as he was about to argue. "I want the house. I want that ugly sofa. I want to wake up every morning knowing that the coffee I will be drinking is decaf." he gave a fake shiver, his finger still on Cas' lips. "I want to be here when Ben starts school. I want a family." He paused, and nearly laughed at the confusion on Cas' face. "I want this house. I want Ben. And Cas," He said, moving his finger only to replace it with his lips. The kiss was quick and tender before he moved to look back into Cas' eyes. "I want all that with you."

"Me too," Cas said, squeezing the hand that still held his. "I love you. I think part of me always has.

Dean smiled that sexy grin. "Good. Because I don't plan on ever letting you got." Dean too Cas' face in his hands and kissed him gain. This time it was deep and full of the things neither of them could say out loud. Dean wasn't completely sure of their future, but he was sure that he didn't want to go back to Phoenix. He loved his job, but he loved his family more. No, he wasn't sure of his future, but there were two things he was sure of. Cas and Ben.

 

**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. Thanks :D**


End file.
